I'll take care of you, big brother
by Birdywhistle
Summary: These are all one-shots about a sick/hurt/injured Dean Winchester. All one-shots are requests from you guys! So please request!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my dear readers!

I got inspired by a writer who wrote 100 requests! All about a sick/hurt/injured Dean Winchester. Since I'm a sucker for those fics too, I want to try it myself. I'll write exclusively from request from you guys!

I've got some ground rules:

\- NO SLASH! Because they are brothers. Period.  
\- Anything is pretty much possible, such as OCs and AUs. - Please mention around when and where your request plays out, it's easier writing knowing you want them to be twelve, instead of twenty.

Also, I'm Dutch, which means that English is not my mother language. So all the mistakes that Word won't get out, are mine!

I'll look forward to your requests!

With love,

Kim


	2. Zyanya

_Hi there! I love these fic too! I would like very much to read some pre-series fever Dean with some John on it.  
Thank you :D –Zyanya_

 _My first request! Yay! This one is kind of a try out. I've set the time to where Sam had just left them to go to Stanford, and John and Dean are alone in a cabin in the woods. Since I love the Winchesters with daddy-issues, guess what this one is going to be about._

 _Dean is 23, Sam is 19_

* * *

Sam had left them just three days before Dean started to feel off. Well, Dean had been throwing up quite a lot since Sam and dad's epic fight, but that was more of a stress related vomit than actual illness. Dean and his father were still housing in the rundown of a lodge, trying to figure out what to do next. Of course, John couldn't care less and wanted to start hunting right away. Dean hadn't spoken a word to his father the minute Sam slammed the door shut behind him.

Dean knew that John and Sam weren't the world's best buddies, but a fallout like this had been a complete surprise for all three of them. Dean could still hear the heartbreaking words his father had yelled at his baby brother. _"And never come back!"_

Dean tried to hold down another wave of vomit, but the nausea won. He ran towards the bathroom as fast as he could, passing his father on the way there. He fell down on his knees before the toilet seat and emptied his already weak stomach. John poked his head around the corner of the bathroom door.

"Ehm, you okay, Dean?" John said with a stern voice. Dean nodded. "Nothing wrong, sir." He murmured. Dean could shoot the man. First he practically disowns his own son, and then he expects to get an open and emotional answer from his other son.

"You sure? Because you don't sound too well." John entered the bathroom slowly and strode towards Dean, who turned around. John _saw_ his son for the first time in three days. Of course, they had been passing each other in the house, but John had never paid enough attention to see that Dean was getting really sick.

Dean's face was even paler than usual. His freckles that were normally hidden by his sun kissed face were all exposed, creating an illusion of an even paler face. There were dark circles around his eye sockets and they lost their illuminant green color. To be honest, Dean looked like crap. Hell, crap didn't even begin to touch it.

"Dean we should really get you into bed." John said. He didn't wait for Dean to reply, but hoisted his oldest up by his arms and pushed him towards the bedroom Sam and Dean had shared. Sam's bed was still unmade and some clothes and old books were sitting on top of the comforter. Dean sat down on the side of his bed and placed his head between his knees.

"Go away, dad. I'll live." He managed to speak before another wave of vomit escaped his stomach.

"Damn it, Dean." John cursed. He left the room to get a towel and some water for Dean, and cleaned the floor in dead silence. Dean didn't dare to look up to his father, afraid he also failed him in being the son John expected him to be.

John tapped Dean on the shoulder. The young hunter shot his father a short look, but it was enough for John to see that his eldest was sporting quite a fever. And Dean and fevers, never ended too well.

John had seen Dean sick for not that many times. Usually, when Dean got sick he never mentioned it to either John or Sam and just dealt with it on his own. The times John did mention were the times Dean was so sick he had to be taken to a hospital. Pneumonia and asthma were the number one cause of hospital trips by Dean Winchester.

Dean's asthma hadn't been an issue for over five years now. The three of them just figured he grew over it. Pneumonia had visited last about seven months ago.

This time, it looked like a stupid case of flu mixed up with a lot of stress. John placed a hand on Dean's forehead, and when John thought Dean was going to flinch away, Dean actually leaned into the touch.

John was sure now, Dean had a major fever.

That night, all hell broke down in the lodge. Dean's fever had spiked to a fabulous 104 degrees. Not only had he been throwing up for a solid six hours in a row, he was also on the verge of dyhydration and having very vivid and scary nightmares. The worst about it, John thought, was that Dean kept screaming Sammy's name, and John wasn't allowed to comfort his son. Dean had a panic attack after every nightmare and he was crying a lot. John feared for an astha attack if Dean wouldn't get out of this state.

Every time John got Dean somewhat calmed down, Dean would fall right asleep and after a minute or ten the nightmare would start again. John started to consider calling Sam, but he opted another person who Dean trusted with his life.

John called Bobby. And Bobby was in that same cabin not three hours later.

Bobby entered the lodge right when Dean woke up from a nightmare and got a panic attack. John tried to get a hold of Dean, but Dean kept yelling at his father. "It's you're fault! You made Sammy leave!" Dean yelled at John. Bobby approched Dean very slowly from the side and pulled him into a tight hug. "Dean, it's okay, it's me." Bobby whispered. Dean eased right away, and it knocked John out back.

"What.. How did you do that?" John said in awe. He had been trying to get Dean to calm down for hours, and Bobby walks in and all it takes is a hug.

"Have you tried hugging your son, John?" Bobby said as he sat down with Dean on the side of the bed. "That's really all it takes, you idgit. And call Sam and apologize." Bobby grunted towards John, not loud enough for Dean to register. John looked aweful. He couldn't even comfort his own and eldest son.

"Dean, we need to get you to a hospital. These nightmares and the fever are litteraly killing you. You'll get dehydrated." Bobby grabbed a sweater from Sam's bed, perfectly knowing it was Sam's, and dressed Dean with it. Then he motioned to John, and the both of them hoisted Dean up in a standing position and drag/carried him to the Impala. John started the engine while Bobby took the backseat next to Dean. Dean automatically leaned his head against Bobby and snuggled his face in the older hunter's shoulder.

Once they got tho the hospital, Dean was admitted right away and put on antibiotics and sedatives for the fever and nightmares. He slept for 48 hours straight, and John wasn't there one minute of them. Bobby stayed though. And right there, he promised and unconsious Dean that he would always take care of him and his little brother, no matter what, and that everything would be okay. So when Dean was released from the hospital a couple of days later, Bobby had taken the boy home before John could pick Dean up. It were the nicest weeks of Dean's life, living with Bobby while recovering from being left by his father and brother.

* * *

 _Well.. this one turned out a bit different than I thougt.. but anyway, I love Bobby just too much._


End file.
